Ruidos
by Osamushi
Summary: Finnick no entendia porque Nick y Judy a veces eran tan ruidosos cuando estaban a solas.
Ruidos…

El sol estaba ya a punto de ponerse y por la ventana entreabierta sus últimos rayos del sol entraban directamente junto con una brisa de verano, la joven coneja sonrió un poco. Hace tanto que no tenía unos minutos así a solas con su compañero de trabajo y vida. El zorro se removió en la cama un poco inquieto, a causa de la fiebre y ella posó delicadamente una pata en su espalda para tranquilizarle, el pelaje de el se erizo ante el contacto de la cálida caricia de ella sobre su espalda desnuda y suspiró…

-tranquilo, todo está bien, solo descansa…-susurró Judy dulcemente mientras le acariciaba

Nick, no tuvo más remedio que permanecer así, sin moverse, mordió su labio tratando de no temblar a causa de la fiebre, tenia escalofrios, era su primera vez enfermo en mucho tiempo, la chica ahogó una risita al verlo ponerse fuerte, pero la verdad el había sacrificado mucho por ella al ser el quien termino con las consecuencias del clima de TundraTown, ella fue quien se oponía pero no le quedo mas remedio que obedecerle solo por esa ocasión.

-E-es que… -empezó el zorro

-no digas nada y solo descansa, yo me quedare aqui…-ella se encogió de hombros volviendo a acariciarle despacio, una y otra vez, despacio y con cuidado

-uuhhh…-Nick ahogó un gemido y ella amplió su sonrisa

-te gusta? –preguntó y el zorro asintió sin decir nada.

Judy continuó con lo que hacía, lenta y tortuosamente, Nick se aferró a la sábana y de nuevo se mordió el labio, por dios! Que hacía! Lo había dejado indefenso!...Bien decían que eso ayudaba con las tensiones Pero Judy sabía usarlo muy bien a su favor... Poco a poco la hermosa conejita comenzó a descender y el zorro se preguntó si debía dejarle continuar, más cuando la sintió de nuevo rozar cadenciosamente su pelaje no pudo decir que no

-Aaaah!... Aghhh… E-esto… Judy… yo…

-me detengo? –preguntó ella arqueando las cejas

-N-no…

-estás muy tenso, relájate Nick…-sugirió ella, las mejillas del zorro se pusieron rojas

-Pero…

-no pasa nada…

Mientras en el rincón y sobre un gran sofa rojo Finnick trataba de dormir una siesta, aunque claro, era imposible con ese par tan escandaloso, cuando Nick estaba solo hace unos meses todo era paz y tranquilidad en casa, pero desde que Nick conocio a Judy ahora la cosa era distinta… pero hoy sobre todo… ¿es que no podía uno dormir un rato en santa paz? El zorrito alzó un poco la cabeza aguzando la mirada, como no queriendo, estaban los dos, arriba en la cama, pero normalmente los veía lado a lado… hoy Judy parecía estar encima… y lo que sea que estuviera haciéndole a Nick debía ser horrible o quizás demasiado agradable porque el pobre de su amigo no podía estarse callado…

Y así ella siguió en lo suyo, mientras el zorro trataba de no reaccionar Judy con una sonrisita seguía recorriendo lentamente el cuerpo de Nick, primero pensó en tomarlo como una pequeña venganza por tantos tiempo de espera pero ahora que lo tenía ahí, debajo de sus piernas y completamente a su merced, debía admitir que lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo… tal vez había un lado oscuro en ella que ni siquiera ella misma conocía… ensanchó más su sonrisa cuando vio a Nick volver a aferrarse a la sábana

-oh, dios… sí…

-ahí?...-preguntó la coneja mientras sus ojitos brillaron

-sí…

-así?...

-uuuuuhhhh….-Nick asintió solamente y volvió a ocultar la cara en la almohada, era delicioso, nunca antes alguien lo había tocado así, era… simplemente maravilloso, sentir sus delicadas y tersas manos… haciendo… eso….

-Auch!...-se quejó un poco, ella dio un respingo y rió

-te dolió?...

-un poco…-confesó mirándole con las mejillas rojas

-tendré más cuidado…

Ella volvió a reír y Nick no sabía qué era tan gracioso, tal vez no era la primera vez para ella, eso lo hizo pensar, bueno probablemente por eso era tan buena con las manos… cerró los ojos de nuevo mientras la conejita continuaba con su tarea, y muy a gusto había que decirlo, Judy parecía gozarlo más que él…

Amodorrado y mirando con ojos bien abiertos Finneck no perdía detalle de lo que pasaba ¿Qué estaba haciendo Judy sobre Nick? y por qué hacía ruidos tan raros? No era muy normal que se diga y a su decir era la primera vez que los veía tan… juntos…

-Aaaaah… sí… que rico…. –Nick gimió de nuevo- dios… Judy, eres increíble….

-lo sé… -aceptó con aire orgulloso

-lo hago más fuerte?...

-un poco…oh, sí… así…. Ay…Ay…!

-no seas llorón! –se quejó ella con una sonrisita traviesa

-hasta cuándo van a seguir con eso! – Nick dio un respingo cuando Finnick golpeo la puerta- son muy ruidosos!

-esto… perdona amigo…-dijo Nick riendo nerviosamente Judy no acababa de entender la situación

-no veo por qué hacer tanto escándalo, qué tanto hacen! –protestó Finnick mirando a su amigo, este enrojeció como un tomate y volteó a otro lado…

-N-nada malo…-el zorro volvió a resoplar Finnick decidio salir de la habitación. Aunque… que raro que Nick se pusiera tan nervioso si no hacía nada malo… bueno, tal vez un poco de accion… se dirigió a la calle en busca de aire puro, era mejor eso que regresar ahí y seguir escuchando…

Judy parpadeó un par de veces mirando a su novio, que no sabía dónde meter la cara de tan roja que la traía, eso de no entender a los amigos de tu novio a veces podía ser todo un lío, trató de no reírse e hizo que Nick le mirara

-que pasó?...

-se enojó… dice que somos muy ruidosos…no se si sea cierto-ella estalló en risas mientras el zorro hizo un gesto

-eso es todo?...oh Nick… no me digas que te da pena que nos oigan tus amigos…-el zorro asintió tímidamente y ella mostró una dulce sonrisa

La tarde ya se había ido por completo y el cielo ahora era más oscuro, el viento fresco se colaba por las ventanas haciendo volar ligeramente las cortinas mientras ahí sobre la cama una linda coneja acariciaba la mejilla de un apuesto zorro

-quieres que siga donde me quedé?...-preguntó Judy guiñando un ojo, Nick dio un respingo y de nuevo ella volvió a reír- no pongas esa cara! No es malo que tu novia te dé un masaje en la espalda…

-supongo que no… -el volvió a recostarse en la cama y ella ya estaba lista para seguir con su trabajo, Nick esbozó una ligera sonrisa- aunque sabes algo? Nunca me habían dado un masaje…

-te dije que te ayudaría… -ella sonrió- se que las cosas se han dado muy rápido, pero no te preocupes, estaremos bien… mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien… así que no te presiones tanto de acuerdo?

-está bien…-Nick se incorporó un poco y volvió la mirada hacia la coneja con una pequeña y traviesa sonrisita- tal vez yo debería darte uno a ti también…

-eso me gusta…- Judy acercó su rostro al de él y lo besó.

Mientras tanto Finnick decidio dar un paseo, mejor esperar afuera a seguir escuchando a esos dos. ¿Por qué eran tan ruidosos después de todo?...no quería imaginarse el dia en que esos dos decidieran dar el siguiente paso a su relación.

.


End file.
